Different Experience
by JoyfulPotato
Summary: (Based after the events of Episode Five 'Polarized'.) After everything that Max had been through that week she ends up eventually going to the drive in with Warren
1. Chapter 1

The road was bumpy with lots of swerves. The fact that Max had to hold on to the door handle to keep herself from flying off the seat every time there was a turn proved her statement. Max looked over at Warren in the driver's seat, a wild look in her eyes.

"Careful, there, Bambi. You're going to kill us before we even start our movie date."

Warren chuckled under his breath, turning around to meet her gaze with a slight smirk.

He looked over her for a moment before putting his attention back on the road.

He murmured a quiet, "You're right, I'm sorry." There was a brief moment of silence. "Play me some music." She raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her, an amused grin playing across her face.

"Excuse me?" He smiled, nodding toward the radio.

"Play me your music." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright, what's up? Where's Warren? What's going on here?" Warren furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you talking-"

"Am I being Punk'd?" He laughed, shaking his head.

"Wow. Actual, real Warren Graham lets a chick play her own music in his car… is this real life?"

She didn't think Warren would blush, he did, well, he was doing so now. Involuntarily, he raised one hand to rub the back of his neck. "Er… well… uh… I just thought… that, er-" She quietly snickered to herself, shaking her head.

"Warren, shut up."

Finally, the large screen with red lettering promoting this week's movies came into view. She grinned as she felt small butterflies in her stomach; soon, herself and Warren would be in there, possibly cuddling, possibly arguing. She'd have to wait and see.

As soon as Warren pulled into the gravelly parking lot, and parked his beat up car in between a four door truck and a trash can, there were no longer butterflies in her stomach. Now, it seemed as if there was an entire field of insects throughout her body.

She opened the passenger door and climbed out with shaky hands.

"Max! I didn't ask you on a date for you to bail me like this!" She tried her hardest to force a small grin, quickly re-entering the car. He went on about a few things that were going on during school, she really couldn't believe that everything she did this week was all gone and now she is doing everything again but with so much more. A scrawny, teenage boy knocked on the driver side window smiling at the two of you. "Tickets please." Warren smiled as he gave the tickets to the boy. She looked around at the screen watching all the trailers.


	2. Chapter 2

The movie was drowned away in her brain, the faces fuzzy and audio barely audible like if it was underwater. And she could tell Warren felt the same way.

She tried hard to concentrate on the movie, but every time she zoned back in, she couldn't tell one person from the other. The movie they have both seen many times.

Although the film kinda sucked, she couldn't help but feel giddy alone with Warren. No Drama, Just herself and Warren.

Of course he had gone with the classic, middle school move, faking a yawn to put his arm around her shoulder. He'd grinned as it made her laugh.

Half an hour into the movie, she couldn't seem to take it anymore. She nudged him with her shoulder, catching his attention.

"Let's ditch." Slowly, a small smirk ran across his features.

"Ditch? I thought you were a good girl." She giggled.

"Well, you thought wrong."

Soon enough, they were both snickering as they drove out of the movie theater they were driving around where they both hung out for a while when he decided to park in the school parking lot.

The aforementioned truck that was Chloe was gone as were many other cars in the parking lot.

She had seated herself upon the blue hood, which, surprisingly, Warren didn't seem to mind. Warren was telling her a story about his family as the sky turned dark; not completely, but a slight gray.

His story had ended with his younger self doing a victory dance at his win against his family. She threw her head back laughing.

"Warren, look!" She pointed at the first star in the night sky whilst holding onto his sleeve with her other hand. "It's the first star! When I was younger, I made wishes on the first star." He looked over at her in amusement.

"Really, now?" She nodded.

"Really." She stared at the star for a few seconds before opening her mouth again.

"Star light, star bright, the first star we see tonight. We wish we may, we wish we might have the wish we wish tonight," She licked her bottom lip. "Now make a wish."

Warren stared at her in amazement; in awe of how wonderful she was. She glanced down at him. "Did you make a wish?" He smiled, nodding slowly.

"Yeah… yeah, I made my wish… did you make yours?"

She grinned, whispering a quiet, "Yes."

"What was it?" She looked at him with a crazed look.

"I'm not telling you! Then, it won't come true!" He chuckled.

He glanced at her hand resting on the cool metal of his car. Slowly, shyly, he placed his hand atop hers. Her heart fluttered as she turned her hand over, pressing her palm to his as he entwined her fingers. He sighed with delight.

"Let's just stay here for awhile."

"That sounds great."


End file.
